Sunset
by Hallconen
Summary: Trafalgar Law es uno de los tantos piratas que también planea matar a Doflamingo, pero contemplando su vida sentimental, el cirujano de la muerte hará lo que sea para casarse con Sanji o tan siquiera robarle un beso. ¡Porque Corazón ama las bodas! Esa era su motivación…. Selkie!Sanji. *Law x Sanji Spoilers


**Titulo** ; **Sunset**

 **Tipo** ; Multi-capitulos; 1/?

 **Pareja** ; Law x Sanji

 **Intro** ; Trafalgar Law es uno de los tantos piratas que también planea matar a Doflamingo, pero contemplando su vida sentimental, el cirujano de la muerte hará lo que sea para casarse con Sanji o tan siquiera robarle un beso. _¡Porque Corazón ama las bodas!_ Esa era su motivación…. Selkie!Sanji. *Law x Sanji +Spoilers

 **Notas** : Universo alterno; En que Sanji es un **Selkie** ; Estas criaturas míticas o de folklore, son focas que se desprenden o mudan de su piel de animal para adoptar la forma de un humano, cuales son realmente atractivos y con grandes dotes de seducción (en cuanto a los hombres); tanto es así que se ha querido hacer de ellos maridos. Otros humanos les arrebatan sus pieles para tenerles siempre a su lado.

¡Claro esto no se aplica igual a con Sanji!, el chico tiene su historia que tendrá que involucrar a un Law quien solo es un humano común. Se mencionara que criatura es cada personaje que aparezca… Law es el usuario de la Ope-ope que viaja junto con Rosinante al Nuevo mundo.

Es el mundo de Onepiece pero con diferente orden de sucesos…hay spoilers del manga con respecto a la llegada a Zou en adelante 817+

El Rated es M, desde un principio tanto por el vocabulario y las indecencias de Law.

*Este Au fue propuesto por Naghi-tan, best wishes!

 **+++H+++**

 **You'll get lost and buried Deep,**

 **If you swim with me.**

 **+++H+++**

El carismático oso polar de los Piratas del corazón deambulaba por el campo de entrenamiento de su Capitán, los argumentos de Trafalgar insistían en que _jamás estaría listo_ , pero Bepo creía que Law estaba preparado para la guerra, el peli-negro mostraba dominio, destreza y experiencia que ningún usuario desarrollaría _en tan poco tiempo._

Su querido… querido Capitán decidió retarse a sí mismo (todos los días) entre las peligrosas rocas que eran bañadas en agua salada, para que Law no se perjudicase por el mar, el auto-proclamado cirujano tenía contemplado los intervalos de las olas cuales esquivaba al saltar a la arena y volver constantemente a invocar sus **Room** en el momento preciso.

El oso blanco cargaba con un caracol-teléfono que Water requeriría para contactar con ellos, por desgracia el cirujano salió a primeras horas de la mañana sin enterarse de que hoy se quedaría por su cuenta en la isla.

Antes de acercarse, el moreno le señalo que debía detenerse fuera de su área de entrenamiento, con ayuda de la **Ope ope** invoco el caracol parlante en su mano. A notable decepción Bepo no quería despedirse como si le dejara para volver al anochecer, el pobre animal era afecto a los abrazos y Law se hacía del rogar.

-Capitán,- Murmuro el mamífero, no había que mencionarlo aunque al hombre le disgustaba estar por su cuenta, _con tanto tiempo en compañía de Rosinante_ … La soledad encajaba en su perfil al atender sus asuntos de pirata pese que a Corazón no le gustaba que fuera la maldad encarnada frente a los enemigos, el Donquixote era neutral o más bien un hombre caótico con alma de Marine.

 **++H++**

Tanto Shachi como Penguin e incluso Bepo, marcharon en el tren marino a falta de un transporte flotante, su misión seria reclutar y saquear islas vecinas según su código pirata, Cora-san seguía contemplando ese defecto de echarse a la mar junto a su Law-kun.

Un simple detalle de seguir siendo un Marine infiltrado en una vida de piratas.

….

El vapor del tren se divisaba tras la arboleda, en la bahía contraria se localizaba la estación, no era del todo un punto de parada puesto que la isla era habitada por unas cuantas personas, Trafalgar, sus subordinados y algunos curiosos solitarios, Law cambio el curso de las vías para que él también disfrutase del servicio, no obstante, cuando los chicos debían ahorrar en boletos su método de viaje era trepar los vagones clandestinamente cuando la maquinaria no paraba a enfriarse en la falsa estación.

Enfocándose en su entrenamiento; Las rocas de colores en las que el peli-negro desempeñaba su equilibrio se cubrían de agua tras cada ola, los resbalones estaban contemplados, las primeras veces Trafalgar golpeaba su hombro contra el sólido suelo tras equivocarse de pasos.

De rocas blancas a negras la dificultad era normal, las amarillas se hundían, las verdes eran pegajosas y las rosas eran cangrejos ermitaños gigantes. La playa lucia como un puñado de dulces en la arena.

Law no contaba con un _arma oficial_ , una que le acompañase de por vida, en "casa" tenía una colección que Corazón denominaba "acumulación", cada día entrenaba con una distinta puesto que estas se auto-destruían al no soportar el trabajo de sus cirugías.

El océano chocaba contra la arena arrastrando pequeños cangrejos al agua una y otra vez, en la siguiente ola, la marea se contraía en una larga distancia que confundió el ritmo de Law, éste se detuvo a mirar desconcertado por tal arrebato, la espuma de las olas desparecía así como la paciencia del moreno.

La ausencia de las olas le llevaba a ver fijamente a donde se suponía que el agua subía, _¿Una luna cambio de localización?,_ que vá, el Grand Line sí que es un fastidio en una rutina.

Los cangrejos ermitaños se levantaron, el terreno seguía despejándose, cualquier criatura oculta se apresuraba en la misma dirección que las demás, Trafalgar no deducía el comportamiento salvo que las sospechas a su alrededor evidentemente le sacudían el sentido común de seguir a la multitud.

"Instinto" le pedía Rosinante que lo usara seguido, que no tenía por qué analizar porque el viento le daba la contraria, o el por qué los reyes marinos mordieron su primer barco hasta hundirlo.

La reacción tardía del cirujano le llevo a disfrutar de la llegada de la marea, una que creo bastantes metros de alto para empujarle contra las pegajosas rocas verdes que lo sujetaban de seguir el camino de la corriente.

Con su espalda contra la roca, su aliento no resistía y sus fuerzas disminuían a causa de la maldición de la fruta, la profundidad del azul a su alrededor se decoraba con peces que eran arrastrados por la corriente, la basura de la contaminación de Sabaody también flotaba como evidencia de la mierda de gente que habitaba el archipiélago.

¿Cuánto soportaría?, Trafalgar no rescato aliento alguno antes del impacto, no tardaría en ser un cuerpo húmedo sin vida pese que la roca que le atrapo le dejo ir, su cuerpo ligero ante las feroces corrientes llevaron al cirujano a través de la isla.

 _Excelente_ , ahora estaba destinado a ser un cuerpo flotante, muerto, bien muerto pudriéndose en el océano.

 **++H++**

Recupero su consciencia al expulsar la nauseabunda agua salada que pretendía ahogarle, por increíble que fuera su mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir, Trafalgar yacía perplejo mirando fijamente el sol mientras soportaba el filo de las rocas en su espalda aunque había sardinas y ramas dentro de su ropa.

Sus brazos denotaban un bronceado a comparación del tono natural bajo su ropa, dependiendo de que tanto dolía doblar sus brazos… ' _Dos horas'_ dedujo un aproximado. Law podría regresar de donde vino si tuviera la fuerza deseada y que los cúmulos de rocas con basura no estuvieran por sobre sus piernas.

Esperaba que fuera la misma isla, _si, tan siquiera_ , porque la circulación volvió a sus pies y el dolor era una perra. Con las olas golpeándole la cara, Water no distinguía si sus ojos irritados se debían a la sal o a las agrias lágrimas de sufrimiento que se le escapaban.

 _¿Quién le escucharía en tan apartada isla?..._

Recordó a uno de sus colegas, Bepo es un excelente rastreador, con tal fuerte olfato le encontraría por medio de esa peste de humillación con la que Law se imaginaba en sí mismo, ¿O eran los peces estancados los que se pudrían?

Cada ola era una mano extendida contra su cara, su piel se quemaba y su poder escaseaba como para retirar los escombros de sobre su estómago. El cansancio le recomendaba una siesta para su estrés.

…

El sol se acercaba al horizonte y para Trafalgar esa tal puesta de sol significaba que los coyotes ya le saboreaban para la cena. Tremenda mezcla de sucesos con los que perecería, con creativas maldiciones gritaba como era que tenía hambre, sed e incluso ganas de rascarse donde los mini-cangrejos le pellizcaban por diversión. Uno de ellos se robó uno de sus aretes. Ah, el cocinero de su tripulación tenía unas recetas interesantes para ese cangrejo al horno, le encontraría a él y toda su familia que apenas rendirían un plato de _venganza_ ….. Salvo que tenía que liberarse primero.

Un poco antes del total anochecer, Water se despertó, se durmió sentado utilizando el escombro en su sus piernas como almohada, era casi lo mismo que dormirse en su escritorio sobre libros. El hambre le tenía indispuesto de seguir despierto, bostezaba mientras su estómago le hablaba, para la hora que era talvez la carne que descongelo en casa ya no servía.

Law y la playa. La playa y Law. Que indignante lugar para morir entre una risa contagiosa que se burlaba de su debilidad como usuario, las carcajadas le despabilo con tal voz que incluía unos ligeros pasos que se dirigían a él, ' _Oportuno'_ , Trafalgar retomaría su papel de víctima para aprovecharse de la bondad humana, el cirujano se acostó sobre la tranquila marea alta flotando como un cadáver.

-Oiiiii, oi- Una vara solida de madera se encajaba en su mejilla, la curiosidad infantil del sujeto era innecesaria, a ojos cerrados evito el contacto visual, sin embargo, esa irritante manera de verificar su cuerpo le hizo explotar (figuradamente). Law se levantó tal como los vampiros de sus películas favoritas lo hacían al salir de sus sarcófagos. Aunque estuvieran a oscuras, Law se percató del cabello negro del muchacho así como de su sombrero de paja, claro, así le llamaría ya que no traía nada más puesto sino ese sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza y no su masculinidad.

Trafalgar miro al lado contrario, -Déjame solo.- Le ahuyento con señas rechazándole de mala gana, no estaba tan desesperado después de todo. Se arriesgaba a la gangrena de sus extremidades, a la hambruna, la deshidratación. ' _Aaaaah'_ , no tenía por qué contarle esto a Corazón o a los chicos, Trafalgar le seguiría la corriente al desnudista.

Law le dio la cara pero sus ojos se concentraban en algo más alto para evitar ver…ahí… El chico miraba detenidamente su sombrero blanco, - Hey, ¿También eres una foca?,-

Negó inmediatamente, -No- _¿Cuándo seria el momento adecuado para señalarle su actual aprieto? No era necesario apuntárselo, era un vistoso escombro matándole poco a poco._

-Solo verificaba,- Volvió a reírse, -¿Eh?, ¡Creo que te conozco!- La cabeza del chico humeaba ante tanto esfuerzo por identificarle.

-Dejemos los saludos para después, Sombrero de paja-ya.- El tic de Trafalgar por llamar así a los demás despertó un recuerdo del peli-negro.

Insistía, - ¡Eres Torao!, _Kishishishi_ , Ace me dijo que cuando te viera te dijera "Gracias".- Se inclinó tal como Portgas se presentaría. El pasado de ambos era solo casualidad y la amabilidad e Law en Marine Ford de alguna manera completo su círculo del karma.

' _Maldita sea, de todos los piratas en el mundo…..él y Portgas son un desastre juntos'_ –Hablaremos luego, me temo que no estoy muy cómodo por el momento,-

-Oh cierto, Pero que quede claro que no soy un héroe, y que tú me ayudaras también-

-El que tiene un dilema aquí soy yo.- De brazos cruzados se volvió a acostar en lugar de seguir hablando con el peligroso hermanito de Portgas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, Luffy le miraba fijamente hasta que Law soltase esa palabra mágica.

-De acuerdo.-

Para cuando termino de admitir que colaboraría. Con un solo puñetazo Luffy derrumbo los escombros para liberar a su querido amigo.

-Antes que nada, ¿Por qué estas desnudo, Luffy-ya?.- Lo importante primero.

-Es mi disfraz para hablar con las focas, es mi propio traje no-ninja.- A lucecitas iluminando su cara Luffy le contaba de su misión especial con un traje no existente.

-Con eso me basta, Sombrero de paja-ya…-

-Estoy buscando mas Selkies, ellos también se ven como yo,- Señaló directamente la cicatriz en equis apenas tenue en su pecho, le mostraba su aspecto de cómo el mundo le vio nacer.

Sin preguntar que era ello le interrumpió. -Te dije que es suficiente.- Mucho contenido a lo que no le interesaba adentrarse.

Con Law aun en la arena, Luffy le tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta y le arrastro dándole una vista de entero a su trasero. -Torao, te estoy contando el problema de mi amigo para que nos ayudes.-

-Por favor,- Rodaba los ojos al rogar, -Me reusó a este acuerdo si tengo que desnudarme, ¡Y deja de remolcarme como un animal!-.

Le ignoro por completo en el corto viaje, -Aquí es Torao, espera aquí.- Con una mano sostuvo su sombrero en su lugar mientras que la otra se estiraba para impulsarse a mas delante.

El cirujano uso sus manos para arrastrarse sobre su estómago hasta llegar por sobre una de las rocas por las que Monkey salto, Law se sentó en la cima de tal piedra percatándose de lo que le aguardaba desde ese punto de vista.

Una playa de arena blanca se iluminaba mediante que la neblina se despejaba mientras que pequeñas luces en el suelo se movían en línea india con una sincronía apacible ante las ordenes de una melodía creada por un silbato, quien lo usaba marcaba el paso de las pequeñas luces que resultaban ser esos cangrejos que abusaron del cirujano anteriormente.

Los crustáceos caminaban de una dirección, en sus pinzas cada uno de ellos cargaba con un objeto brillante. Tal joyería robada la acumulaban en la arena como una montaña de tesoros.

El culpable del silbato que hipnotizaba a las criaturas era por quien Luffy buscaba. Law alcanzaba a ver el perfil del joven de cabello rubio, brillante y ligero bajo la luna mientras que la briza le peinaba, su ropa era una larga camisa blanca de botones bajo un camisón azul de espalda abierta con decorados dorados, sus piernas estaban desprotegidas ya que pisaba las olas por las que los cangrejos se marchaban al océano.

Luffy llego al lago del chico, el rubio se volteó lo suficiente para dejarle ver que él era quien tenía la ropa del sombrero de paja en sus manos, al entregársela, el tez-blanca soltó su silbato para mirar a donde Trafalgar estaba después de que Luffy lo señalo.

La distancia no fue sino más que una ilusión, sus latidos rasgaban su espalda al percatarse de cada detalle del oji-azul. Su peinado, sus labios hablando con el Sombrero de paja antes de irse… _'No, no, no'_ aunque lo repitiera y estirara su mano para alcanzarle, el peli-negro fue ridiculizado por Luffy, el Sombrero de paja ya vestido se le acerco preguntándole porque estaba petrificado.

-¿Quién era él?- Al salir del trance, el rubio le daba la espalda, su silueta se perdía en la playa. Que desgracia que sus molidas piernas ardían de deseos de acercarse.

-Mi cocinero.- Sonrió mostrándole sus dientes a mas no poder.

-¿Quién?- _'¿Un extraño encantador de crustáceos?, estaría a sus pies si el chico podía atraer todo tipo de especímenes a mi mesa de estudios….Ah, tengo que dejar de pensar en mi oficio como beneficio_ '.

-Sanji-.

-Acepto, nos vemos aquí mañana.-

Estrecho la mano de Luffy con fuerza, agitándola con gusto. – **Shambles** una de sus habitaciones para irse y evitar argumentos que estropearan el trato.

 **++H++**

¿Era esta la misma playa?, ¿Esa en la que su felicidad yacía en carne y hueso? ¿Qué era de la arena blanca que brillaba ante las pisadas?…Por que la orilla de las olas atraían la basura de Sabaody a estancarse en la tierra, la luz del sol revelaba ese paisaje que ignoro al ser flechado.

Aquí esta Monkey junto al cirujano, claro que es el mismo lugar, el chico del sombrero le dijo que había acampado ahí mismo al aire libre entre los coyotes que le hicieron de cama, resulta que eran camaradas y unos buenos chismosos.

A plenas horas de la mañana, después de recoger su correo. Law se mantenía de pie junto al dormilón Sombrero de paja. El oji-gris cargaba con una sombrilla mientras que su piel era cubierta con tanta protección solar en crema, lucia como un chico amante del negro que se repugnaba del día mismo; La crema blanca sobre su piel aliviaba el ardor del incidente se ayer, además de que no era tanta a comparación de la que usaba como medicamento antes de comer su fruta del diablo.

-¡Aajaam~!,- Bostezo estirando su mandíbula de una manera inhumana posible, - Aaaaah Toraooo~, ¿Qué traes para desayunar?-

Evadiendo su ritual matutino de casi las 12 del mediodía, Trafalgar le pidió que se levantara y que estableciera lo que necesitaba de su mortal trasero.

Trafalgar siguió bostezando mientras seguía los pasos del sombrero de paja, no es que fuera contagiado con el primer bostezo del chico, si no que no pego el ojo en toda la noche a causa de la imagen estampada en sus parpados. No olvidaba ese cabello, ese rostro curioso de conocerle, la parte inexplicable de su cerebro quería saber a qué olía o que soñaba cuando la luna casi aterrizaba en las islas del cielo.

…

A la lejanía del bosque entre la zona menos agradable, otra de las bahías se abría paso al sur. Luffy recogía plantas de hojas rojas, le ofreció unas cuantas a Law diciéndole que _sabían a carne y mantequilla_ , las rechazo por que Corazón le tenía advertido que lo único seguro de consumir era lo que provenía del mar.

Por precaución el cirujano se detuvo al filo del final de la colina, se escondió tras unas rocas muy pequeñas que no le tapaban del todo. Los nervios le tenían más torpe que un cachorro.

El chico-rubio de anoche estaba apenas unos metros por delante de ellos. Sin tocar el agua, sus ligeros pies atravesaban cuanta distancia necesaria al explorar el rio, de hecho sí rosaban con tal elemento salvo que la superficie prefería no humedecer su piel, Sanji avanzaba de roca a rocas planas y ovaladas que decoraba las orillas de la isla.

Cargaba con una canasta que lleno con brillantes estrellas de mar que extraía de los escondites de estas criaturas, su mano entraba en el agua y encontraba estos seres marinos que se solidificaban en brillante joyería al momento en que el oji-azul las observaba, seleccionaba las amarillas por encima de las blancas.

Trafalgar le siguió, Monkey masticaba lo que se encontrara, por ello se estaba callado.

 _Tímido_ le denominaba Luffy a su comportamiento, qué _el rubio no mordía_ le aclara entre mordiscos _._ , pero si _te rompía la cara hasta cambiarte de identidad_ , aparte de esos comentarios de actitud, Water comprendía que no podía hacer mucho por **el pirata y sus pertenencias robadas** , el capitán y su otro amigo (que aún no conocía Law) abordaron el tren marino ya que sus capacidades para navegar dependían de otro de esos "Sombreros de paja".

Las largas piernas de su sujeto de estudio se sumergían a aguas profundas, su usual comportamiento implicaba mojarse de alguna manera ya que lo que el rubio recolectaba se encontraba siempre en el mismo elemento.

Por eso pasaba la mitad de su tiempo sin pantalones, las largas telas que contaban como sus camisas o suéteres bajaban más allá de su cintura, el chico subía sus mangas largas al arrodillarse e introducir brazo en el agua, el tez blanca tenía una relación con el océano y Law percibió de lo personal que era verle pisar la arena mientras las olas abrazaban sus tobillos. A ropa siempre seca sus piernas le atraían a la playa.

No lograba olvidarla, esa única lejana mirada que el oji-azul le dio, su mente la reproducía como una canción favorita en su Den-den, por extraño que sonase cada vez veía más luces, menos fondo en la escena y la cara de Sanji más cerca que antes.

Trafalgar se percató de sus vagas estrategias para resolver ese dilema que le fue explicado hasta que se confundiera, Monkey repetía descuidadamente su ruta de investigación, Law podía darse cuenta de ellos por los periódicos y los Marines que abandonan sus islas designadas debido a que estos dos Sombreros de paja tomaban territorios.

Discutieron ese problema del tez-blanca sin hablarle directamente, Luffy tampoco lucia con la intención de interactuar con el denominado cocinero, más bien estaba vigilándole a distancia como aves a sus crías primerizas en vuelo y Law como un rapaz matutino…. Las noches las usaba para complementar ese expediente que llenaba sobre Sanji, y también para entrenar en casa.

En la quinta semana compartiendo sus planes. El sombrero de paja salió de viaje al recibir rumores que esperaba de su colega, intercambio lugares con su compañero cual Law aún no veía o no se identificaba ante él. Trafalgar cuidaba a Sanji en nombre del Capitán.

 **++H++**

' _¡Esa prenda!, esa tela embrujada…_ ' Para un explorador común, ver un par de pantalones abandonados en la tierra podrían llevar a la conclusión de tener la posibilidad de ser víctima del exhibicionismo sorpresivo por alguien que tal vez tiene o no su ropa interior puesta vagando por la isla o por tal conocida bahía por el peli-negro.

Sin embargo Trafalgar se había topado con las pertenencias de su presa, un planchado pantalón negro con reflejos tornasol fue doblado y dejado sobre el pasto junto a un pequeño libro azul con cuentos de _Leon Tolstoi_.

Law creía en su propia teoría de que el joven caminaba expuesto por toda la isla hasta su hogar (cual no localizaba aun), el que se suponía que el chico tenía ya que estar tan temprano en la isla fuera de los horarios del tren era sospechoso.

Esta es una oportunidad para el cirujano, porque así obtendría un avance con el rubio, posiblemente su nombre completo o sus primeras palabras dirigidas a él aparte de ese silbato que ahuyentaba a las gaviotas.

Oh, como anhelaba descubrir que sinfonía ejecutaba el oji-azul al hablar pese que optaba por conquistarle con el mismo método que Cora-san (sus coquetas señas con las manos). Sanji le escucho gritar con anterioridad ante los cariñosos ataques de los coyotes, no, la farsa del mudo ya no servía.

Dispuesto a enfrentar al rubio, Law se acostó sobre la prenda aprovechando la sombra del mismo árbol, tomo el libro azul y lo abrió justo en esa página donde había una rama seca apartando un capitulo en especial.

El olor del pantalón atrajo su mano a la tela, no era el material de lo que estaba hecho lo que el cirujano percibía, era orégano, la ropa desprendía ese profundo olor al tocarle y con ello el inocente pirata se adormecía como tales felinos y sus plantas favoritas.

A indecisas seductoras posiciones para impresionar la vista del tez-blanca (Nudillos en la mejilla, piernas entre cruzadas, brazos atrás de su cabeza… no se decidía), Water se levantó de golpe al escuchar los ladridos que se acercaban acompañados de un cuadrúpedo y también un humano.

Está bien, no era Sanji definitivamente, puede que el cocinero adoptase un cachorro desde ayer o que haya sido un inconveniente que el animal lo espantase a causa del pánico por hablar directamente con el rubio sin tema alguno o intenciones claras…la conversación habría de fluir, ¿No?...

-¡Marimo!-

Tenía que ser…Aceptable, no le entendió con detenimiento que decía pese que esa simple palabra libero endorfinas en su cráneo que relajaron su eterna tensión por ser decapitado por los Donquixote, como sea, la encantadora cabellera de Sanji apareció, el hombre vestía una corta túnica verde que se abría (tristemente para Law) por debajo de su ropa interior.

La perspectiva de Trafalgar percibía una vista de águila, entre la prisa por levantarse y la indecisión por no saber a dónde correr, Law intercambio su lugar por el de una ardilla por sobre el mismo árbol.

Un perro de oscuro pelaje se detuvo bajo el árbol, con más ladridos ahuyento a la perpleja ardilla que se echó a correr por el tronco y meterse en la camisa del cirujano, el cual aguantaba ese cosquilludo pelaje y las manitas del animal recorriendo su espalda.

-Marimo de mierda, ¡Querías que te acompañara a hacer cosas de perros vagos!, mejor ve a pescar o duérmete por ahí,- El oji-azul siguió los pasos del canino de orejas puntiagudas, fumaba disgustado al ser interrumpido de su misión del diaria.

Recogió su prenda para ponérsela de vuelta, tiro su cigarrillo contra la cabeza del alto **Boyero** que no paraba de ladrar al tronco del árbol. –Me voy a con el Mago, busca algo para la cena antes de volver.-

' _¡No!,'_ Exclamo el pirata en su mente, el peli-negro realmente anhelaba estar con él frente a frente, no era justo que un canino le acompañase, lo más humillante es que se escondiera de esos malignos ladridos que marchitaban la hierba.

Bien, si el rubio quería jugar sucio, ¡Entonces el también!, Water desabrocho su camisa y saco la ardilla para lanzarla al suelo, el Boyero encontró a la criatura y la cazo a carrera libre dejando el suelo despejado.

Trafalgar bajó de las ramas sin enterarse de que Sanji regreso por su libro.

El peli-negro le daba la espalda mientras caminaba en sentido contrario, el tez-blanca le devolvió una de las pertenencias al moreno, su pendiente, el cual dejo en el gorro de su abrigo al imitar silenciosamente sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo.

 **++H++**

El capitán de los futuros Piratas del corazón, caminaba bajo la sombra del sospechoso brillar de la primavera, la isla carecía de un patrón de climas pero un tranquilo amanecer como este amargaba al cirujano. Flores amarillas brotaban de los arbustos e insectos recolectaban sangre para sus crías, Trafalgar aprovechaba la pequeña forma de tales alimañas para mejorar su precisión y enfoque.

Recogió sus cartas del buzón verde más temprano de lo usual, mucho antes de ver otra vez a Sanji (a una distancia prudente) acercarse al buzón y salir corriendo.

Era como vecinos ¿No es así?, salvo que el peli-negro no tenía ningún plan aun, Penguin tenía más ideas en estos casos pese que no funcionaran sus iniciativas estas eran alentadoras, ¿Debía recoger algunas de las flores que acababa de pisar?, lo pensó durante su caminata pese que todas eran las mismas y tal vez el rubio sabría de donde provienen, no es que Law fuera pobre, tenía una lujosa casa de verano y dinero sobraba pese que no siempre llevaba su billetera.

Con la cabeza cabizbaja veía sus manos invocar **Rooms** que lucían estables y explotaban cuando Water se alejaba del centro de ellas, creo una habitación a unos pies lejos de él e intercambio un puñado de hojas por un árbol, cambiaba el diseño de la isla a su gusto ya que su paseo no lo llevo a ningún lugar en especial.

El perro negro-verdoso seguía a Sanji, _todos los días_ y pese que Law no usaba colonia ni otros aromas, el animal volteaba en su dirección delatándolo.

Cuando recogía el correo, cuando visitaba las tortugas azules del estanque, cuando recolectaba hongos que parecían sombrillas….el perro estaba ahí, y Sanji peleaba verbalmente con él.

…

Su boca estaba fresca, como una brisa de menta en su garganta, las frutas que encontraba entre los arboles más llamativos le atraían, pese al horrible sabor de tal pera totalmente blanca, los efectos eran un estómago lleno y un aliento perfecto para dar respiración de boca a boca, o para inflar algunos globos, quien sabe, dicen que el mal aliento los mantiene siempre llenos y flotando por días.

De entre el bosque a su izquierda una conocida silueta salió de entre una lucha contra extrañas lianas que no permitían que la persona con la gabardina naranja se alejara. Por si solo el chico salió de la fauna, sacudió sus ropas mientras que la otra mano cargaba un gigantesco ramo de flores de pétalos negros y tallos de un verde saludable.

Era su amado vecino, Sanji le daba la espalda, no se percató del cirujano hasta que dio medio vuelta para recoger un cigarrillo que se había extinguido en la arena. Law permanecía congelado, su presa lo localizo y era prudente que no se moviera.

El tez-blanca no le miro por más de dos segundos, ni siquiera vio su cara con detalle, evidentemente lo evitaba y más aún por ponerse el gorro de su gabardina y bajarlo de nuevo para dejarle ver al cirujano como un par de orejas puntiagudas surgieron de entre su cabello, eran grandes como las de zorros de tundra _posiblemente_ , de esos animalillos que eran los rivales naturales de Bepo a la hora de pescar.

Sus vivaces orejas doradas se movían de arriba abajo tal como los zorros las usaban al echarse a correr de los depredadores.

Law aún no comprendía que era Sanji y porque el moreno era el único humano.

 **+++H+++**

 **Boyero*;** Es la raza de perro para Zoro, claro que por los colores y etc no habría que guardarle su identidad, hue…lo basé en un Boyero Australiano, es semi-gigante, de muy pocos cuidados (lo que encuentra se lo come) y un carácter neutral (tolera mucho a Sanji)…No habla en su forma canina, se guarda todos sus insultos para ciertos momentos…. pero no se decepcionen, ¡el aspecto de Roro cambiara pronto!

Existe mucha transición de tiempo en este capítulo, había muchas escenas de relleno en las que se topaban pero igualmente Luffy se encargaba de informar a Law mientras cuidaban a Sanji en sus "misteriosas recolecciones" para el Mago.

¿Les mencione que el POV de Law es un poco más fuerte en este fanfic?...

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
